Cherryberry1456's Photos
Cherryberry1456's Photos... ...Is the page you're on. This is the page to find all the picture of my Lalaloopsy that AREN'T in a photo series, like [["Suzette the Dress Modeler" by Cherryberry1456|"Suzette the Dress Modeler"]] or [["Suzette's Revenge" by Cherryberry1456|"Suzette's Revenge."]] I have a few single pictures of my Lalaloopsy's, but mostly they're just in groups, on the floor, behind the top of an ottoman. I take my pictures with my Nintendo DSi, because it's the closest thing I have to my own personal camera. Anymore I take my pictures with a Sony Cyber-Shot from around 2007. Enjoy! HNI 0010 (2).JPG|Black and white mini Marina Anchors (with Whale) HNI 0003 (9).JPG|Toasty Sweet Fluff in front of some paint samples HNI 0024 (14).JPG|Sweets/food mini's. Cherry Crisp Crust, Jelly Wiggle Jiggle, Sugar Fruit Drops, Toasty Sweet Fluff, Choco Whirl Swirl, Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze, Twist E. Twirls, Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble, and Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy HNI 0026 (12).JPG|Pepper Pots 'N' Pans, Peppy Pom Poms, Ember Flicker Flame, Misty Mysterious, Harmony B. Sharp, Mango Tiki Wiki, and Feather Tell-a-Tale HNI 0019 (12).JPG|The original 8: Peanut Big Top (my first), Bea Spells-a-Lot, Dot Starlight, Pillow Featherbed, Crumbs Sugar Cookie, Spot Splatter Splash, Jewel Sparkles, and Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff HNI 0025 (14).JPG|Sunny Side Up, Berry Jars 'N' Jam, an extra Berry, Blossom Flowerpot, Lucky Lil Bug, and Holly Sleighbells HNI 0023 (14).JPG|Lucky number 7! Series 7 Fairytales: Pete R. Canfly, Little Bah Peep, Curls 'N' Locks, Pix E. Flutters, Alice in Lalaloopsyland, and Wacky Hatter HNI 0020 (14).JPG|The Mini Lala-Oopsies. Their mouths didn't show up very well, but they are: Scone, Princess Saffron, Princess Anise, Princess Juniper, and Princess Nutmeg HNI 0027 (12).JPG|Sir Battlescarred, Lady Stillwaiting, Marina Anchors, Swirly Figure Eight, Sahara Mirage, Dyna Might, and Forest Evergreen HNI 0031 (14).JPG|Silly Hair Peanut Big Top with Elephant HNI 0032 (14).JPG|Silly Hair Squirt Lil Top with her pet peanut HNI 0033 (13).JPG|Prairie Dusty Trails with Cactus HNI 0034 (16).JPG|Trouble "Meadow" Dusty Trails with Horse HNI 0035 (14).JPG|Coral Sea Shells with Blowfish HNI 0036 (14).JPG|Forest Evergreen with Beaver HNI 0037 (15).JPG|Tippy Tumbleina with Swan HNI 0038 (17).JPG|Suzette La Sweet with Poodle HNI 0029 (12).JPG|Mini Lalaloopsy pets plus Micro Mini Series 1 #6 Bea Spells-a-Lot HNI 0031 (4).JPG|Suzette and Tippy showing off some home-made dresses HNI 0031 (1).JPG|Spot taking advantage of being able to sit on a real siver spoon, with Zebra on the side HNI 0044 (1).JPG|Hi, Spot! HNI 0027 (2).JPG|Pete R. Canfly, Crocodile, and the accessories in front of an abacus HNI 0036 (4).JPG|Suzette chilling with Poodle DSC02594.JPG|Mango and Pineapple Bird watching the sunset (it was at the time, it just didn't show up in the photo) DSC02595.JPG|My my, what tall grass this is! DSC02598.JPG|Pineapple Bird in a flower (if you're wondering what the heck that is on the left, it's my hand, I had to hold onto the flower in order for Pineapple Bird to not fall out, and this was the only way to take the picture) DSC02599.JPG|Mango in either catnip or lemon grass (or something else, possibly) DSC02596.JPG|Later, Mango and Pineapple Bird built a small fire and Mango sang songs while playing her ukulele DSC02597.JPG|Then, after all that, Mango and Pineapple Bird watch the sun slip away and the first stars dot the sky HNI 0033 (4).JPG|Black and white Tippy (with Swan) in a home-made dress that I lost 2012Mini.JPG|Add another Berry Jars 'N' Jam, and you've got my Mini Lalaloopsy collection from January 2nd 2012. 2013Mini.JPG|This is my Mini Lalaloopsy collection exactly one year later on January 2nd 2013. Cards.JPG|Spot, Misty, Blossom, and Jewel kind of playing cards. (Well, they could each get one card and try to guess it? Yes? No? Ugh) IceCreamLalaloopsy.JPG|This is where I keep all my Mini Lalaloopsy. I keep their pets in a little bag, and their accessories in a Ziplock bag. This was somewhere in the middle of July 2013. Anymore, I store their accessories in another empty ice cream container much like this one.